


just talk (day 6)

by ThirteenthMouse6572



Series: svt 12 days of christmas [6]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: ??? - Freeform, Angst, Comfort, Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, english line are the best i love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-17
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-15 20:03:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13038411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThirteenthMouse6572/pseuds/ThirteenthMouse6572
Summary: hansol can’t sleep so he goes to joshua for help





	just talk (day 6)

**Author's Note:**

> day 6 - joshua/hansol (jisol)

hansol turned around in his bed for what felt like the hundredth time, and what was probably close to the hundredth time. he froze for a bit when he heard mingyu shift on the bed behind him but he let out a breath when the other settled down.

hansol turned so that he was lying on his back and stared up at the ceiling, not bothering to move the loose strands of hair that were tickling his eyes. he sighed heavily and closed his eyes tightly, wishing for sleep to come.

unfortunately, sleep didn’t arrive and hansol was just as awake as he had been five minutes ago. deciding that waking up the rest of the hiphop unit with his turning wasn’t a good idea, hansol sat up and swung his legs off the side of the bed, letting his feet touch the cold floorboards for a bit until it was no longer cold.

he stood up, making sure the bed didn’t make any noise, and quietly walked over to the door, opening it carefully so that it wouldn’t squeak and closing it behind him. he leaned his forehead against the door and stood for a while in the dark of the hallway, listening to his own breathing and the sound of the other members moving around in their beds.

standing up properly, hansol turned around and walked down the hallway towards the vocal unit’s bedroom. he stood outside the door for a while, his hand on the handle, contemplating whether or not he should open the door. taking a deep breath, hansol opened the door and stepped inside, looking around the room at the five sleeping members silently. hansol closed the door behind him and winced as it clicked loudly.

he held his breath as he watched jihoon move in his bed, and let it out when he didn’t get up or say anything. hansol walked over to joshua’s bed quietly, looking around the room to make sure he didn’t wake anyone up.

“hansol?” joshua’s voice was loud in the quiet of the room, and the unexpectedness of it made hansol jump.

“hey, ‘shua,” hansol muttered back to the other in english. hansol watched as joshua shuffled around in his bed and leaned down to grab something off the floor. the room was lit up by the bright light of joshua’s phone soon after, and hansol smiled as joshua scrambled to turn down the brightness.

joshua sat up in his bed and faced hansol. “what’s wrong?” he asked, his voice low as not to wake up the others.

hansol shuffled in his spot and looked down at the floor. “i, uh, i can’t sleep,” he replied, looking back up at joshua.

joshua smiled and moved over in his bed, lying down so that there was a space, and lifted up the blanket as a silent invitation. hansol walked over to the bed and slipped underneath the blanket, lying down so that he was facing the other. joshua covered hansol with the blanket and moved closer so that he could place an arm around hansol’s waist.

“do you want me to do anything to help you sleep?” joshua asked, gently pulling hansol closer to himself. hansol tucked his head in so that his forehead was resting just below joshua’s neck.

“just, just talk for a bit,” hansol replied quietly. “your voice is nice.” joshua chuckled and rested his chin on hansol’s head.

hansol closed his eyes as joshua started talking about random things, like what his childhood home looked like, and how soft the dog he saw that day had been.

hansol stopped paying attention to joshua’s words after a while and only focused on the vibrations in joshua’s chest as he spoke. he wasn’t sure how long it took, nor did he know what joshua was even talking about, but the soft vibrations combined with joshua’s smooth voice and comforting body heat eventually lulled hansol into a peaceful sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> wow the second story in a row that’s posted on time. it’s a christmas miracle


End file.
